


An Unexpected Gift

by Captain_Leah



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Leah/pseuds/Captain_Leah
Summary: Prompt fill for the new POTC Kink Meme on Dreamwidth!Prompt:Norrington/Any. An unexpected gift.





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Here's a new fic! It's based on a prompt on the new POTC Kink Meme! I thought I could have bit of fun with it, so here's my take on the prompt from a wonderful anon! Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to see the Kink Meme out for yourself, and perhaps post some prompts or even fill some, here is the link! https://potc-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org

Commodore Norrington sat inside his office in Fort Charles, staring out the window which looked over the crisp blue sea. Contrary to popular belief, Norrington did not like sitting indoors perusing over paperwork and the like. He would much rather be out at sea, feeling the deck swinging, swaying and lurching under his feet. Life was just so much more… unpredictable, at sea. More exciting. He liked excitement, believe it or not. Because he is so diligent and controlled, people think that he has no sense of adventure. But reality is quite different. Of course he has a sense of adventure. He’s still young, after all.

It’s just that he needs something to happen, to be able to go back onto his ship again. Like a war… or pirates.

Pirates. 

The Commodore actually found himself wishing that Captain Sparrow would wreak some havoc around Port Royal, just so he has an excuse to get out of his dreary office. 

Just as he was thinking this, a distinct jingle-jangle of beads could be heard from the shadows in the corner of the room. Norrington took his sword out of his sheath – which was resting next to the desk – and pointed it to the noise. He knew full well who this was.

“Mister Sparrow.”

Said person came wobbling out of the shadows, and stopped when he saw the blade.

“Listen, mate. ‘M not here to cause trouble.”

“So you’ve just decided to come for a visit, have you, Sparrow? Come for a spot of afternoon tea?” Sarcasm was so thick in Norrington’s voice that you could probably see it. 

“While sippin’ tea with the right ‘onourable Commodore o’ Jamaica sounds like a wonderful idea, that’s not what I’m ‘ere for.”

“What is it you’re here for then? Is it something to do with the item you’re ever so skilfully hiding behind your back?” Norrington inquired, trying to see what Sparrow was so obviously hiding. The pirate in question looked shocked that he even noticed, and tried to hide it even more.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Yes it is. But ye not allow’d to see it. I have to give it to ye. ‘Tis a gift, ye see.”

“A gift? Is that how you say ‘bomb’ in Pirate?” Norrington was secretly loving this exchange, but he put on annoyed and unamused front, not letting the pirate catch on to his inner feelings. However, he was becoming a bit wary. Why would Sparrow want to give him a gift of all things?

“Jus’ humour me mate.” Bringing the item into full view, Sparrow slowly handed it to Norrington. All while being careful of the sword, which was still being pointed at him!

It was an envelope. Nothing special about it. Just a plain, old envelope. 

“Sparrow… What is this?” Confused, Norrington flipped the envelope around, and saw his name written in the most beautiful script. 

“’Tis a gift.” Was the only thing Sparrow said, before he escaped through the window. 

He should be mad, that he just let the Pirate escape. But he wasn’t. He was more curious than anything else. This is going to be the most exciting piece of parchment he’s seen all day.

Norrington carefully opened the envelope and unfolded it’s contents, which read:

‘I think you’re reallllllly pretty. 

 

Also you have gorgeous eyes

Yours Sincerely,  
The Incredibly Handsome Captain Sparrow.’

The Commodore doesn’t think he’s ever been so red.


End file.
